


Archives

by MeowmixMarlene



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowmixMarlene/pseuds/MeowmixMarlene
Summary: A collection of old unrelated Ange/Mammon fics written between 2012-2016
Relationships: Mammon/Ushiromiya Ange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Archives

**Author's Note:**

> originally from 2016, tweaked a little here and there

“This just isn’t fair…!” Beatrice’s whine echoed through the cozy golden room as she clung to Battler’s arm, shooting an annoyed glance towards Ange. “There’s nothing wrong with a married couple watching a movie together!”

Ange sighed, relaxing into the comfortable armchair that appeared in a burst of butterflies. “Marries or not, I’m not going to allow anything like this. Aren’t I too young to be an Aunt?”

Battler let out an awkward laugh and sank further into the loveseat he shared with Beatrice. “T-That’s not even possible, is it? Ahh Ange, you know nothing like that would happen from just watching a movie right?” He turned to Beatrice for support and was instead met with a glare.

“Battler…what do you mean not possible…?” “Ehh? Really? But isn’t it—“

“If there’s really no chance then there’s no harm in me joining you, is there? Ahh, I’ve also been interested in watching this movie. Mammon has too, right?”

Mammon appeared at Ange’s side suddenly, grinning at the commotion before her. “It’s a scary movie right? I like scary movies, they’re always so funny!”

“It’s fine, Beato! It’s totally fine! Scary movies are more fun to watch in a group anyways, right?” Battler rubbed his hands together nervously as Beatrice tightened her grip on his arm. “Just start it already then!”

Ange was rather confident that nothing could happen between those two if Battler’s white knuckled grip on Beatrice’s shoulders were any indication. For a man who relished in mystery, it seemed he still had a weak spot for horror.

Ange relaxed, leaning back in her chair and trying to lend the movie some of her attention.

“Huh, the special effects in this aren’t too bad.” Mammon whispered from her seat on the arm of Ange’s chair. “Though it doesn’t compare to the real thing.”

“Oh? Does it make you nostalgic?” Ange asked as a character was gouged on the villain’s spear.

“Mmm, maybe just a little bit.” Mammon replied with a smirk as Battler muffled a gasp. “He’s really into it, isn’t he?

“Both of them are, thankfully. Thank you for helping me keep an eye on things.” “Of course, Lady Ange, but they are married. Should you really be intervening?”

Ange crossed her arms, staring at the embarrassing sight of her brother and sister-in-law. “Married or not, my brother needs someone to keep him from making impulsive decisions.” She sighed. “But this really is embarrassing.”

“Maybe if you let out a scream it’d snap him to his senses?” Mammon asked, tapping a finger against her chin thoughtfully. 

“I’m not much of an actress.”

“What if I let out a scream and leapt into your arms for safety? Surely his over protective brother sense would go off.”

Ange smiled softly and shrugged. “I doubt it would work, but you’re welcome to try.”

“Oh? You wouldn’t mind? If you’ll excuse me then!”

Mammon let out a comical yelp in time with the movie’s jump scare, slipping from the arm of the chair into Ange’s lap. She wrapped her arms around her Mistress’ neck and pretended to shake with fear for a moment before turning to the other two in the room, who hadn’t noticed the scene at all.

“Wow~. That’s really something isn’t it? I’ve heard of scary movie dates but I don’t get them now. They’re too scared to even notice the things happening around them!” Mammon shook her head and relaxed her grip.

“Supposedly its just an excuse to have your date cling to you. Their heartbeat starts racing and they can’t tell if it’s because of the movie or you.”

“Oh? So is Lady Ange’s heartbeat racing in fear right now?” Mammon teased, resting her hand on Ange’s chest.

“Mmm, wouldn’t it make more sense for my heart to be racing because there’s a demon woman in my lap?” Ange smirked slightly as Mammon giggled. “Oh, well said. You really are your father’s daughter.”

“Ahh, this movie really is losing my interest though…” Mammon tucked her hair behind her ear. “Oh? Is it not violent enough for you? Too unrealistic?” “Hmm, I wonder…” Mammon trailed off, fiddling with Ange’s collar. Ange studied Mammon’s face for a moment, before leaning close enough that their noses brushed.

“Lady Ange?”

“I guess another reason people like movies like this…is occupying their time when the movie gets dull.” “Oh? And how would you occupy that time?” Ange smiled and pressed a soft kiss against the other woman’s lips, shifting slightly as Mammon turned towards her fully.

Mammon smiled into the kiss and returned it warmly, reaching up to caress Ange’s cheek. She felt Ange’s arm around her waist pulling her closer as she leaned into the kiss harder.

Ange’s kisses were soft and slow, and Mammon thoroughly enjoyed the taste of her Mistress’ inexperience. After a moment’s consideration she ran her tongue against Ange’s bottom lip, urging her to deepen the kiss. Ange parted her lips hesitantly, unsure what to do as Mammon’s motioned intensified. She closed her eyes and tightened her hold on the other woman’s waist, earning a small noise of approval from Mammon.

She felt her servant’s hand slip down from her cheek, tracing her jaw and gently dragging fingers down her neck. Ange felt a shiver in her spine as Mammon’s mouth followed suit; peppering small kisses against her jaw and dragging her tongue against her Mistress’ neck.

“Ahh, Mammon, that’s…” Ange murmured, tilting her head and offering the other woman better access. She could feel heat beginning to pool in her stomach as Mammon nipped at the base of her shoulder, loosening her bow. “Mammon…” her voice came out more breathless than before as she felt Mammon’s hand slip into her jacket, groping her softly.

The lights came on suddenly, making Ange open her eyes.

“Oh, so that’s how it is huhhhh? I can barely even hold my husband’s hand but you’ll let your furniture service you, hmmmm?” Beatrice’s face was somewhere between annoyed and amused but the tone of her voice was filled with mischief. 

Ange’s cheeks reddened as Mammon pulled her hand away, sitting up straight. “I…I…” She began, unsure of what to say.

“So…the enemy strikes when my back is turned huh…?” “B…Battler? Onii-chan?”

Battler stood up suddenly, cracking his knuckles. “Ange…betraying your own brother like this…I can’t forgive this kind of behavior.” 

“W-What are you talking about?!”

“And you, you demon-woman! I can’t forgive you for defiling my sister like that! Are you gonna take responsibility or what!?!”

“Defiling?! Onii-chan that’s—“

Mammon couldn’t help but let out an amused giggle. “Lady Ange, it looks like we wont be able to finish what we started tonight. Another time?” 

Ange’s cheeks were still red but she nodded, releasing her grip on Mammon. “Th…That’s a promise, right?” “Of course, My Lady.” Mammon smirked and briefly pressed a kiss against Ange’s lips before disappearing in a cloud of butterflies.

Beatrice’s shrill laugh overlapped Battler’s war cry.

“Running away?!! Another time?!?! Ahh, you bastard, you’ll never get another chance with my sister ever again!!” 

“Onii-chan!!” 

“Ange, from now on you’re sleeping with your door open! Better yet, I’ll make you sleep in my and Beato’s room until you’re 40!” 

Beatrice’s cackle halted abruptly. “Ehh?! Battler, that’s—“

“I’m not a child! I don’t have to do anything you say and I’m not staying in your cramped room!!” Ange stood up, straightening her jacket and turning her back on her brother.

“Don’t you walk away from this, Angeeee!! Onii-chan will not allow you to fall into the arms of some voluptuous demonnnnn!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing ange/mammon fics for myself for 11 years now i might as well dust em off and release them to the wild in case there's anyone else out there like me thats still desperately thirsty for new content for this ship


End file.
